


Как разные Мстители добывали Камень Души

by WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: внеконкурс [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: И ведь добыли.





	Как разные Мстители добывали Камень Души

Стив посмотрел на Красного Черепа, Стив посмотрел вниз, крепко ухватил Баки за руку и потащил прочь. Вселенная могла спасаться как-нибудь сама.

Баки посмотрел вниз. Посмотрел на Стива, на Черепа, плюнул и предложил отметить конец света. Все неожиданно согласились, Стив сгонял к Тору за медовухой, и уже через час они пели песни военных лет, через два сочли, что разногласия преодолимы, через три были лучшими друзьями.

Через три часа и три минуты Череп был мертв, у Баки был Камень, а Стив как-то очень быстро протрезвел… 

Наташа поглядела в пропасть. Наташа пожала плечами и пошла прочь.

— Никого не любишь? — издевательски крикнул ей вслед Череп, но она не соизволила как-то отреагировать. 

Камень был совершенно бесполезен. Как она сможет им воспользоваться, если бросится вниз? Больше всех в этом мире Наташа любила себя. С одной стороны — невероятно полезное качество, а с другой — как теперь мир спасать?

Тор молча бросил вниз Локи. Потом еще раз. И еще. И еще. Ну где-то же среди этой толпы иллюзий должен был быть настоящий? 

Локи смотрел на него из соседнего мира через магический кристалл, тихо хихикал и чувствовал себя польщенным. Но умирать ради спасения Вселенной все равно не спешил.

Клинт посмотрел вниз, посмотрел на Наташу, прикинул шансы, плюнул и ушел.

Брюс посмотрел вниз, посмотрел на Наташу, прикинул шансы и позеленел. 

И не сказать даже, что Халку были как-то особо дороги Наташа, Красный Череп и случайно пролетавшие мимо полторы тысячи читаури, но он все равно побросал их вниз. Конечно, Камень к нему не явился, но именно этот результат бросания всяких штук в разные стороны был Халку совершенно не интересен.

— Пожертвовать самым дорогим человеком… — озадачился Тони. — Самым дорогим…

— Мистер Старк, я пойду, пожалуй, — пробормотал Питер, потихоньку отодвигаясь. У него не было мании величия, конечно, чтобы считать себя самым дорогим человеком самого Тони Старка, но учитывая, что на краю пропасти были только они да Красный Череп, он определенно был ближайшим.

— Оби! — радостно воскликнул Тони, вскидываясь. — Ждите здесь! Мне нужна лопата! Или хотя бы Камни Времени и Пространства!

— Что? — только и спросил Череп, но Старк уже скрылся из виду. Относительно скоро (время тут ощущалось странно) он вернулся, сопровождаемый одним из своих костюмов. На горбу у того был гроб, судя по виду и запаху не особо свежий.

Гроб полетел в пропасть. Камень выплыл к Тони.

— Знали бы вы, сколько убытков понесла «Старк Индастрис», когда он торговал нашим оружием налево! А как упали акции, когда меня похитили по его приказу? Нет уж, дороже мне пока еще никто не обходился!


End file.
